You've Got Mail
by Hani Yuuki 93
Summary: Hani Sensei makes the class sign up on a website called . But who is Restless Heart and why was he matched up with Kyou?
1. Chapter 1: RestlessHeart

Title: You've got mail

Author: Ya0i L0ver

Fandom: Fruits Baskets

Pairing: KyouxYuki… Uke Yuki

Chapter Title: Restless_Heart?

Rated: T for now

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own **ANY **of the characters!

Chapter warning: None for this chapter

* * *

><p>"Ok class~" Hani Sensei sung to her classroom filled with hormone crazed teen ager, "We have a class project today~! Everyone please pull out your laptops and go to .com. ((<strong>Author's note<strong>: This is **NOT** a real website… and if it is…. I **don't** own it either.)) Please fill out the profile information and submit it." The school's prom was coming up and Hani thought that making an online match up would be something new for the students. All they had to do was make a profile about themselves, and she would use that to pair them up.

Kyou groaned slightly, he didn't even want to go to the dance but his sensei was forcing this on the school. Everyone had to make a profile and Kyou was scared about who she'd pair him up with. He quickly made his profile; talking about how he liked to fight, how sleep during the rain, how he liked to work out and swim, and lastly how he liked to cook. Since no one used their names, he felt like he could be a little more honest; Wild_Man was the user name he picked.

Yuki on the other hand, was having a hard time writing his profile. He made it a short few sentences; I like to garden and draw. I'm also a great fighter, and I can't cook to safe my life. I love to read, and to spend time to myself. Several of the girls were trying to get him to make his user name 'Prince Sohma' but luckily Sensei made everyone sit back down.

_**P.O.V. Kyou**_

It wasn't long before Hani Sensei matched up everyone in her class, and sent out emails, telling everyone their match's username. Restless_Heart was the user name in my email; I stared at the computer screen before I looked up this person. So other than fighting, this other person seemed to be the total opposite of me. I sighed and looked around the room, seeing that everyone was emailing that "special someone" that Hani Sensei picked out for them. I heard a beep on my computer and saw a message from Restless_Heart.

_**Restless_Heart:**__ 'Hi? I guess Sensei put us together?' _I laughed to myself; I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I didn't want to talk to whoever this was but I also didn't wanna seem cold.

_**Wild_Man:**_ _'Hai*, I guess she did… but I don't plan on going to the dance, so you're out of luck!'_

_**Restless_Heart: **__'I'm not planning on going either; I guess I just thought it'd be nice to talk to someone different.'_

_**Wild_Man: **__'That's ok I guess… I'm just not staying up all night to talk to you… GOT IT?'_

_**Restless_Heart: **__'Hai, I understand."_

Before I could send another message, Hani Sensei called the class to attention. "If you don't feel a connection by tomorrow, while talking to your match please let me know. I'll give out new matches to those who need them," She sang, minutes before the bell rang.

By the time I was packed up and stepping outside, I saw Tohru and that damn rat waiting by the gate. We walked home in silence do to our cell phones; all three of us were on that stupid you've got mail website. I was so into this Restless_Heart, and I just met him. We were currently talking about fighting; one thing I could really get into.

_**Wild_Man: **__'I have this damn cousin who I just can't beat! DO you know how pissed off that makes me?"_

_**Restless_Heart: **__'I have a similar problem; the only difference is that I'm the one who always wins… I get so tired of him fighting with me. We've never really been friends but I wouldn't mind trying. Why do you always try to beat him?' _

_**Wild_Man: **__'I made a bet on it when I was little, and I haven't been able to get out of it. My life depends on beating him before graduation…'_

_**Restless_Heart: **__'Why don't you tell him that? Maybe he'll let you win?'_

_**Wild_Man: **__'He HATES me! I've caused him nothing but pain it seems like. I do feel bad but I guess you could say I have too much pride to tell him that.'_

_**Restless_Heart: **__'Wow~ you sound like my cousin, Kyou, when you talk about you pride. He's so full of himself all the time, but it's nice. I have no confidence, to be honest with you; I wasn't going to ever email you. But now I'm glad I did.'_

I glanced up looking at Yuki, who was walking to my right. Was he my match? No way! But Yuki surprised me as he smiled down at his phone; and this wasn't one of his fake smiles either, he was really smiling.

"Is your match nice, Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked seeing his smile as well. I could tell that she was jealous of Yuki's match; she'd told me once that she liked him.

"Hai, . He's very kind," Yuki said smiling at her, "He likes to fight like me. But sadly he's got the same pride as the cat."

GOD! Yuki is my match, Restless_Heart! Damn Hani Sensei to hell, I'm sure that she did this on purpose. Thank God the house was close, so I took off towards it, claiming that I had tons of homework. I threw myself down on my bed the second my bedroom door was locked.

I sighed, rubbing my hand through my hair; before my cell phone went off again.

_**Restless_Heart: **__'Hey!'_

-Time skip to 6 AM- 

I was lying in my bed, still in my uniform from the day before; damn it, I stay up all night talking to him. I told both myself and him that I wouldn't, but I just couldn't say good night to Yuki. He was so open with me when he didn't know it was me. So if I had to, I would continue to lie to him. Maybe this is how I'd get closer to Yuki, maybe we could be friends after all.

* * *

><p>End note: I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter~ hehe oh and Hai means yes<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting a Gift

Title: You've got mail

Author: Ya0i L0ver

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Pairing: KyouxYuki

Chapter Title: Getting a gift

Rated: T for now

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket!

Chapter warning: None.

Author note: This chapter will give hints to who Tohru's match is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.O.V. Yuki<strong>_

It's been a week since I got my online match; I was lying in my bed half awake, when I heard my phone beep for the millionth time today. I stayed up all night talking to Wild_Man, my online match Hani Sensei gave me. He seemed really kind, and I felt as I spilt my heart out last night to him. I told him about my mother giving me away to my abusive "father" and how I was currently living with my uncle. He in turn told me about his mother's death, how she killed herself, and that he was the blame for it. I told him that it wasn't his fault. He thanked me and we ended up talking about class and the prom that was coming up soon.

"Sohma-kun! It's time for breakfast," I heard yell from the hallway. I quickly changed into my school uniform, and headed down stairs with my cell phone. I sat down at the table, when sat a plate in front of me. I didn't pay it much mind, I was far too busy blushing at the last message that _he_ sent me.

_**Wild_Man: **__'I know this may a little strange to say… but I think like you. I also think I know who you are… If it's ok with you, I'd like to leave something in your locker at school? Please?'_

_**Restless_Heart: **__'H-hai!'_

I felt my heart race slightly, how could he have such a big impact on me? I didn't even know his real name. I logged off and sat my phone down, before I started eating my breakfast. I was almost done eating when Kyou came down, and Tohru trying to get us to talk.

"Oi, Kyou-kun how is your match?" she asked taking a bite of her toast. We haven't been talking a lot because we were all so involved in our emails. Tohru talked about her match, Black_White, how kind but protective he was. She also said that his mood changed really fast, and that he fought like me and Kyou. Kyou on the other hand, didn't give us too much information about his match; just that everything was good. When Tohru asked me, I blushed thinking about him.

"Well," I started, "He's very kind . I feel close to him, and I know it's only been a week. But there's just something about him, ya know?" I smiled, as I carefully played with a few strains to my hair.

"Sounds to me like someone's in love," Shigure said, standing in the doorway. I sighed and threw my chopsticks at him; he was always pissing me off.

"H-he?" Miss. Honda studdered, with a really depressed look on her face.

"Well, what point do I have in dating a girl?" I asked bluntly, "One hug and all she's see is a rat." I had a girlfriend in middle school, but she hugged me; Hatori erased her memory, and we promised to keep it a secret. Sense then, I never wanted another girlfriend. I was too scared to get hurt or to hurt someone else.

looked hurt, but she covered it up very quickly. "You and Kyou-kun can go ahead to school. I'll clean the dishes and I'll be right behind you," She said, turning to the sink. I got up and slide my coat on; I could hear the baka neko behind me. We walked in silence for a minute before I heard him speak up.

"So you're gay?" Kyou asked me glancing over. I couldn't see disgust or hatred in his eyes, so I nodded shyly. "Although you should have told Tohru differently, she likes you," he said sighing.

"She's like a sister to me," I said yawning slightly, "Now you can go after her. I know you've got a crush of her anyway." I laughed when I heard him muttered a 'whatever.'

When we got to school, I headed straight to my locker, leaving Kyou behind. I quickly opened my locker and saw a note and small box sitting in my gym shoes. I grabbed them and headed to class; I sat down quickly and opened the note.

Yuki,

I believe you are my Restless_Heart. I really wish that we could meet, but I'm scared of what you'll think of me. We know each other, and I know that you don't like me. I feel like I've gotten so close to you this last week, I really like you. If this keeps up, I'd like to take you to that dance. I know that I said I wasn't going, but I want to take you and show you off as mine. So please wear your gift if you want to continue this relationship.

Love,

Wild_Man

I giggled, blushing at the note. He sounded so sweet in the note, and it was hand written! The box was small and black; it had a nice feel to it. I popped the top open and my eyes widened. There was a small ring lying in the box; an amber stone sat in the center with a flower-like boarder around the small stone. I took the ring out and looked in over, before I slide the silver on my left ring finger. I held my hand up, it fit perfectly on my hand. I giggled again, feeling like a school girl.

For the rest of the day I studied my hand, I loved the way my heart raced thinking about him. I wondered who Wild_Man really was; how he felt, or smelt, if he was thinking about me now, and if his heart was racing too.

Man, I think I'm in love!

* * *

><p>Author note: Thanks for all the reviews! I've started on the next chapter already so it'd be up soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Help Me

Title: You've got mail

Author: Ya0i L0ver

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Pairing: KyouxYuki

Chapter Title: Help me

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket!

Chapter warning: This chapter will have Akito in it… and we all know what happens when he gets involved. There is a rape scene.

Author note: Thanks for all the great comments!

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Yuki<br>**

It's been about a month sense Wild_Man gave me my ring, and everything's been good so far. We talked every day, and I felt so comfortable with him. Tohru loved my ring, Shigure made fun of me, and Kyou just laughed. Other than that my life's been perfect, until I got that call. Akito had been sick the last two month, so I didn't have to visit him; but the call I got was from Hatori. Akito was feeling better and wanted to see me, which brings us to where I am today.

I was currently standing outside of the main house, afraid to go inside. I took a minute to calm myself, before I slide the door open and headed to Akito's room. I knocked on his door and heard him speak, "Come in."

I stepped in and closed the door behind me, I sat down across from him. He sat up with a slightly evil smile, and ran his hand against my cheek. I gulped, and gave him a fake smile. "How are you my dear?" Akito asked me, still touching my cheek.

"Good," I said, rubbing my hands together nervously. Akito gripped my cheek harder, digging him nails into my skin. 'Owww," I yelled in my head, frowning at the head of the house. He was looking down at my hand, more specifically my ring. Crap I forgot to take it off. "And what the fuck is this?" He yelled slapping me twice. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull my ring off.

"NO!" I gasped, pulling my hand away from him. I hide my hand behind my back, which just made Akito madder. I groaned when he punched me, knocking me to the floor. "Explain!" Akito demanded, leaning down over me.

"M-my teacher set everyone up online, and the guy I've been talking to gave it to me…" I wasn't surprised by the look on his face. "A guy?" he repeated, punching me again. "If you want to be with a guy, why don't I help you with that," his evil smiled returned as he forced me to lie down. He crawled on top of me and I tried to push him off, which I failed at. Even though Akito seemed weaker, he was the strongest man in our family.

He started sucking and biting my neck, his hand making its way to my pants. "S-stop!" I muttered, pushing on his chest. He kissed me to shut me up, but I didn't kiss back. He was fondling my member, trying to make me cum. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek, as he continued to kiss and touch me. Akito forced his tongue into my mouth, so I bite him; I could taste his filthy blood in my mouth. He cursed and punched me again, causing my lip to bleed. I knew what was coming next when he flipped me over, and pulled my pants down. I hadn't been a virgin sense I was 6, my childhood was filled with thing no 6 year old should ever dream of.

I groaned and tried to picture myself somewhere else, when I felt Akito enter me. I should have cried and begged for help, but no one helped me when I was young, so why would they help me now? I started crying again as he picked up his pace, thrusting in me faster. My tears must have aroused him, because with one last thrust he came. He slide out of me and stood up, saying, "That's what you get for being a dirty little homo! Get out of my sight!" I got dressed faster than humanly possible, and ran home.

Shigure tried to greet me when I came in, but I ran past him towards the bathroom. I got in the shower, still crying in pain as I scrubbed my body clean. I wanted him off and out of me, so I scrubbed my ass more than anywhere else. I turned the water off and wiped my eyes off, as I stepped out of the shower. I went back into my bedroom and crawled into bed. My phone beeped on my nightstand, so I picked it up seeing a message.

_**Wild_Man: **_**'Hey, how has your day been?'**

**P.O.V. Kyou **

I sighed and waited for reply; I hadn't seen or talked to my Yuki all day and I was getting grumpy. I could hear crying from his room, but I knew that I couldn't go in there.

_**Restless_Heart: **_**'Not good at all… I had to go see my dad today.' **I frowned, thinking about how he acted after his visits with Akito. He was always hurt and quiet for at least a week.

_**Wild_Man: **_**'What happened, love? Are you ok?' **I was scared to read his answer, scared that he was hurt.

_**Restless_Heart: **_**'No, h-he hit me! It was worse than normal and h-he…"**

_**Wild_Man: **_**'He?'**

_**Restless_Heart: **_**'raped me…'**

I froze, reading those two words over and over. I dropped my phone when his crying got louder. I didn't care what he thought of me as I ran to his room, slamming his door open. He was sitting on his bed, his large night shirt hanging from his shoulder. He had five long scratches on his cheek, and his left eye was red and black from being punched as well as a cut lip. He had bites, and red marks all on his neck and shoulder; he looked at me with lost and hurt eyes. I grabbed him, pulling him into my arms; he didn't say anything but he cried in my chest. I felt him grip the back of my shirt, still crying into my shirt. I kissed his forehead, whispering sweet words of comfort into his ear. After about half an hour his breathing had slowed and he was asleep against my chest. I lied back on his bed, smoothing his hair with my hands. I swear you'll pay for this Akito!

* * *

><p>So what do ya'll think?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Love me

Title: You've got mail

Author: Ya0i L0ver

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Pairing: KyouxYuki

Chapter Title: Love me

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket!

Chapter warning: M for a sex sense.

Author note: Thanks for all the great comments! I love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Yuki<strong>

So after my visit with Akito, I discovered that Kyou was my match. Well he had to be, right? He came into my room right after I told Wild_Man about the rape. His eyes looked hurt to see me like that, as he hugged me. Sadly, when I woke that next day, Kyou wasn't there. He seemed to be ignoring me that next week; if I came down to eat, he'd leave when I came into the room. It was making me depressed, and I don't why. School was depressing too, having to lie about my black eye and the scratches.

I was currently sitting at my desk in my room, spinning my ring around my finger. My door suddenly opened, Kyou was standing in the door way staring at me. He stomped over to me, gripping the collar of my Asian styled shirt.

"How long are we going to ignore this?" He asked his face inches from mine. His cheeks were slightly red; he seemed pretty embraced which made my blush as well. We just stared at each other for what felt like forever, before Kyou held up two pieces of paper. I looked at him confused before I studied the paper closer. Tickets to the dance? I grinned taking one from him; I giggled and looked back to him.

"I told you that if our relationship was still good, that I'd take you to the dance," Kyou said pulling me into a hug.

"So you really are Wild Man?" I asked knowing the answer. I returned his hug, sighing into his shoulder. Even though I wouldn't have liked the idea of being with Kyou like this before, I fell in love with Wild_Man. So it didn't matter if he is my enemy, I love Kyou. I knew that this was dangerous; if Akito found out he'd rape me again and probably kill my Kyou.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt something warm on my lips; I glanced up only to see Kyou's closed eyes. Then it hit me, Kyou was kissing me. I accepted the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips moved as one, I could feel his love through those warm, pink lips. He licked my lips and I wasted no time thinking about it. I opened for him, our tongues fighting for dominates. Kyou won that fight, which wasn't much of a surprise; I am more of a uke than him. I felt his warm, tanned hand crawl under the back of my shirt and carefully start rubbing my cold skin. I slowly pulled us to my bed, so that Kyou was lying on top of me. He broke our kiss, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yuki? Are you sure?"

**P.O.V. Kyou**

I was surprised that he pulled me on him like that. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to frighten him like Akito did. I asked him if he was sure, and he gave me this look that I couldn't read.

"Kyou, I'm sure," Yuki said in that sweet angelic voice of his, "I want to give myself to you, to be yours forever. Akito may have had his way with me before, but I never gave him my heart. It belongs to you." By the time he finished speaking, tears were rolling down him face. I cupped his face with one of my hands, slowly kissing those salty tears away. I knew that saying Akito's name was hard for Yuki, and when he did say it, that name brought back way too many painful memories.

"If I hurt you tell me to stop," I whispered to him, which he answered with a nod. I leaned down and gave him one more kiss before I started to kiss his lovely neck. He seemed to be enjoying himself, because every time I kissed or sucked on his neck, his fingers would curl around my hair, that he was holding, and he make cute little noises. I sucked hard on the corner by his shoulder and neck, leaving a deep red mark. I gripped his shirt and stared to unbutton it, wanting to see his skin. I saw him blush when I pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful, scar covered, pale skin. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, blocking my view. "D-don't look," he muttered, fear in his eyes that after seeing the scars that I would just leave him.

I smiled softly at his, placing one hand on his to move them away. "You look absolutely beautiful Yuki," I whispered, leaning down to kiss where his heart was. Yuki placed his hands in my hair, but gripped it hard when I started to lick his right nipple. I sucked and bit on it for a while, just to hear those sexy noises he made, before I switched to the left one. I felt him pulling on my shirt so I stopped to let him pull it off. I kissed him once again, my hand wondering down into his boxers, feeling his very hard cock. I ran my thumb over the tip of it, hearing him moan into the kiss. I ended that kiss, pulling his pant and boxers off in one quick movement.

I bent down and licked his already leaking dick, before I took him in my mouth. God, I'd never tasted anything better than Yuki! His taste was little no other, and the way he mewed and moaned was turning me on fasted than most students ran from homework. I placed three fingers against Yuki's sweet, rose colored lips. He knew what to do, so he slid his tongue over each one. When they felt wet enough, I pulled my hand away from his lips and to his ass. I released his cock, so I could kiss him; I slid my first finger in, he was tight and warm. I curled my finger around for a while, before adding other, then the last one. Yuki was moaning under me, he looked like he was melting in pleasure. I slide my fingers out on him, which made him send me a 'what the hell? I was enjoying that!' look. I pulled my own pants off and placed my hard tip against his entrance.

I was about to speak, when he said, "Yes Kyou! I'm sure, so _please_ just do me already." I grinned at him, pushing my way in. He moaned, digging his nails into my back. It took all of my self-control to not ram into his warm, very tight, little ass. "Ah… Kyou… move…" he groaned, sooner that I thought he would. But who am I to argue? So I pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting all the way back in. This earned me a moan from my uke under me, so I continued to thrust into him. "Kyou! Harder! Faster!" He yelled, causing me to kiss him. I didn't want Shigure to come up here; but I did start ramming into him as fast and hard as I could. I knew when I found his sweet spot, because his walls tighten around my cock and he moaned into the kiss. I aimed for that spot each time, my hand started to pump Yuki's hard member. "K-kyou! I-I'm…. going… to…" Yuki came in my hand; his walls became tight against me. I came in him moaning his name, carefully falling beside him. I kissed his cheek, before I noticed that he was asleep. I was tired after sex too, so I closed my eyes, letting my mind wonder into dream land.

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think?<p> 


End file.
